


Un monde à l’envers

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gravity Difference, M/M, but it's more to fantasy I guess, cheesy me strike again, i guess, if this follow my original concept there should've some sci-fi stuff, sci-fi are hard to write ugh, there are literally many things unsolved here, uhh... I might write a continuation later bc I don't like unsolved things too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>    <i>They continue having their conversation like that. Limited, because there are some words that Kuroko cannot understand and he can only answer with a yes or no, nodding or shaking his head.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>Before they parted, the person on the other side gave Kuroko his name.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>“Akashi Seijuurou” was written on the device.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>Along with the promise to meet him again tomorrow.<br/></i><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Un monde à l’envers

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution for the second day of AkaKuro Week 2016!  
> Prompt used : Upside down
> 
> Unbeta'ed

_ “The world wasn't as orderly as they thought.” _

_... _

_ “You don’t believe me? Will you come and take a look at my world then? _

* * *

Kuroko walked, or could be said, flew through the clouds. He was walking on thin air, not very weird, as everybody did so too. Most of them just didn’t walk as far as Kuroko. Curiousity made him strong, but everyone just thought Kuroko as a weird one among them.

His destination was already set in his mind when he took the first step.

To the horizon.

Kuroko doesn’t live in the city, in the mainland. He lived in the sides with his family, that’s why what Kuroko could see on the other side of his house is the horizon. To not just see it from afar. Since child, he wished to go to the horizon.

To see it closely,

To touch,

To feel, standing at the border of the world. At that line where everything beyond it was unknown.

Kuroko started to walk as far as possible. Not to the civilized town but to the opposite of it. Slowly but surely, he managed to walk far, so far. Until he reached the horizon.

Kuroko was speechless, not because of the sight but because of the range.

He can’t pass over to the other side of horizon.

It was like a thin glass was separating him and the other side.

And that was when he noticed,

There was a person in the other side of the horizon.

Just like him, he was touching the horizon, the thin glass separating them—

Their eyes met.

Kuroko’s views broaden, and he realized some things he had failed to notice the first time he saw the other person.

The other side of horizon was blue. Endless blue. It looks waving, not stable, a lot of water... Sea?

The other side of horizon was sea, while he was in the sky.

Kuroko also just realized that the other person was actually upside down.

Upside down... but not quite?

His red hair was not splayed upside down, like what upside down supposed to be. The whole body look like upside down but not upside down?

The other person was not upside down in his side. So from the stranger’s side, he was upside down too?

Kuroko decided to ask this.

Although,

It seems that the other person can’t hear his voice. He can look but can’t hear.

The stranger pointed at the horizon instead. At the glass-like that divide them.

The divider was solid, Kuroko can touch it just fine.

He tried fogging the divider with his breath, maybe he could use the fogged part to write something.

It was useless. He can’t make fog on the divider.

But the stranger reached out to his pocket and brought out a thick device. It was shown by how the stranger started to touch some certain parts of the... strange device. He then showed it to Kuroko, before flipping it upside down.

It said,

“Upside down?”

Kuroko nodded.

They continue having their conversation like that. Limited, because there are some words that Kuroko cannot understand and he can only answer with a yes or no, nodding or shaking his head.

Before they parted, the person on the other side gave Kuroko his name.

“Akashi Seijuurou” was written on the device.

Along with the promise to meet him again tomorrow.

The next day, Kuroko brought a notebook also a pen with him and showed Akashi a piece of paper,

“Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun.”

.

.

.

.

They never stop seeing each other from that day onward.

Maybe they were separated by an absolute thin line, cannot be crossed no matter how much both of them wished for it to disappear.

But distance means nothing to hearts that grew fonder with each passing time.

**Author's Note:**

> weird.jpg  
> confusing.png
> 
> I knew asddfghhjjkllll you don’t know how many times did I flip my brain for this and the result was a 600 words drabble ugh who the hell made this super great prompt--
> 
> And cheesy me strikes again


End file.
